


Repeat.

by Lulanya



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressing, No happy end, inner monologue, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulanya/pseuds/Lulanya
Summary: Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat.-------------------------------------This is not a specific character of the Hunger Games Universe.Just something that came into my mind.(I was listening to Lily's Theme a Harry Potter soundtrack, so you can partly blame it on that)





	Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of a dying person.   
> \-------------------------------------  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Illustrative description of blood, death and murder.  
> This story is rather depressing.  
> Please DON'T read this if this makes you uncomfortable.  
> Your mental health is more important.
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------------  
> This is just me experimenting with my style and the way I want to tell stories.

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat. What do you hear? The wind. The leaves and the long grass rustles. Water. It runs down a hill in a small stream nearby. Memories of the past appear. Happy memories. Cheeks are wet. Laughter fills the silence. But no one can hear it. It is not real. Only a memory. Long gone. A hand can never grab it, no matter how hard it tries. A bird sings. In a far distance. But it sounds, as if it sits on a tree nearby. A sound so clear. So innocent. Nothing is innocent. Not here. Not at this place.   
A heartbeat. Not even. Frantic. Uncontrolled. What happened? No one answers. Because no one is there. 

 

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat. Open your eyes. What do you see? Trees. Many Trees. The leaves are dark green. Flowers. Pretty flowers. In purple and yellow. The sky is dark. But not dark blue. More grey, almost black. No stars can be seen. But why? It is night. Not an ordinary night. Everything is controlled. Like the song of the bird. One flies in the sky. Feathers shimmer in a beautiful colour. Everything looks beautiful. Even murder looks beautiful. Only here. Another tear escapes. Suddenly a loud sound. The canon. Who died? What if…

No. Focus.

 

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat. What do you feel? Nothing. A blank mind, failing to feel. Fingers twitch. Holding something sharp. A knife. The night is cold. Damp grass strokes arms which are lying still on the ground. A warm liquid is dripping down the stomach. Onto cold hands. Onto the blade. It is soaked in it. A gentle wind plays with hair. Heavy eyes struggling to stay open. They have to. Too soon to give in to the darkness. The last spark of hope burns in the heart. Fighting against what will inevitable come. Still fighting.

 

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat. What do you know? A faint memory. Standing there. Heartbeat fast from running. Running from everything. Surrounded by trees. Many trees. A glade in a forest. Their leaves are in a beautiful green. Not alone. Someone is there. Who? A dark figure. Lurking in the shadows. Silence. No word is spoken. What then? Many things happen. Nothing is important. Falling. The figure running away. Body hitting the ground. Hands gripping a knife. Pulling it out. Pain. So much pain. But feeling nothing.

 

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat. 

A hand trying to hold in the blood. Too much. It can’t be stopped. It can’t be stopped. The head falls to the ground. So do the hands. They lay still. Not fighting anymore. Just witnessing. The blood drips down on them. Eyes look up into the sky. Blinking heavily. No star can be seen. Nothing. Not a single star can make its way through. The last things the eyes see is darkness. No hope. All is gone. 

 

 

Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat.   
Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat.   
Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Repeat.   
Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Hold. Re-

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and please tell me what you think.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
